


Just go for it

by KTW21



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, WayHaught Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTW21/pseuds/KTW21
Summary: Alternate Universe of Waverly and Nicoles first kiss.Waverly has had a crush on Nicole for a month now, her sister knows, but she's too afraid to act on it. Hopefully Wynonna can give her the nudge she needs...





	Just go for it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you like it.

Waverly Earp was scared... she had never felt like this before. Growing up she assumed she was just like any other girl: graduate, meet a guy, settle down and have kids; but those thoughts quickly flew out the window as soon as Deputy Nicole Haught moved to town.

The second she met Nicole at Shortys, she knew she felt something. It scared the hell out of her, mostly for her, but for what other people would think as well.

"Baby girl it's been a month for Christ's sake! You've got to tell her! Every time you stare it her it makes me want to rip my own eyes out, just march up to her, tell her you like her and voila!"

"It's not that simple Wy, Nicole thinks I'm straight and just her friend, and i don't even know if she likes me. I don't want to make things awkward, and I especially don't want to lose her as a friend." Waverly knew she was making excuses, and so did her sister.

"Waverly Earp that girl is crazy about you, I can tell, believe me I'm good at reading people. Look, if you don't act on it, you will regret it. Nicole isn't going to do it so it has to be you!"

"OK FINE!! I'll talk to her... but what the hell should I say!?" Waverly was a planner, but planning to tell Nicole how she felt seemed near impossible.

"Look babygirl, I think maybe it will come out better if it's more spontaneous, so it doesn't sound rehearsed. And tell her close to a bed or sofa so as soon as you start getting it on you can REALLY get it on," Wynonna gave her a wink as soon as she finished her comment.

"Really Wy, you trying to get your baby sister laid?"

"Yeah on second thoughts, forget I said that.. but please Waverly, I can see you'd be happy with her, and all I want is for you to be happy, so for the love of god go get your girl, and let me enjoy my Jack Daniels in peace!"

"Thanks Wy... wait... you want me to tell her NOW!!!??"

"Waverly Earp if you don't I will tell her myself!"

"Ugh OK fine I'm going" Waverly grabbed her keys and headed out the door to her jeep.

On the way back into town, small droplets started to land on the windshield of the red jeep, before she knew it, it was pouring down.

"Terrific..."

Waverly was almost at Nicoles place when suddenly her car decided to break down, she saw that it had ran out of gas, and realised that Wynonna must of forgot to fill it up after she borrowed it the day before.

"I'm gonna kill her..." Waverly muttered to herself.

Waverly really didn't want to risk getting a cold, especially at the beginning of what she was hoping would be something between her and Nicole. She thought about her options, get out and make a run for it, call a service to tow her car, or call her crush to come out with an umbrella. All of them seemed ridiculous, but in the end she decided to face her fear head on and call Nicole.

"Hey Waves, what's up?" Waverly's stomach fluttered, she loved when Nicole called her that, and the thought of that rolling off her tongue if they were in a more intimate moment really got her heart thumping.

"H-Hey Nicole.. well I was just coming round to talk to you about something, but my stupid car has run out of gas. I was wondering if you could come out with an umbrella? I'm only 2 blocks away, but only if it's not too much trouble." She hoped she didn't sound too needy.

"Oh of course, no problem, i'll be there in a jiff. Just hang tight."

"Thanks Nic." What Waverly didn't know was as soon as she called Nicole 'Nic,' Nicoles heart fluttered.

Only about 5 minutes later did Waverly see Nicole running towards her car with one umbrella up and another in her hand. She realised this was actually the first time she'd seen nicole out of her uniform, and boy did she look good. She was wearing some dark blue skinny jeans, a black vest accompanied by a red and black flannel, and some white converse sneakers. Waverly gulped.

Waverly was brought back to reality when she heard a knock on her window. She turned and saw Nicole standing there with an umbrella above her and a dimpled smile on her face.

"Hey Waves, you ready?" Nicole spoke.

"Yeah" Waverly moved to open the door while Nicole managed to open the extra umbrella without dropping hers. Once she got it open Waverly immediately grabbed it and raised it to avoid the rain plummeting down on top of her. "Thanks for this Nicole"

The two were standing just a few feet from each other, umbrellas in hand while the rain came pouring down around them.

"Anytime Waves. But we should really head inside now." Nicole moved to turn away but Waverly grabbed her wrist forcing her to look back at her.

Waverly didn't know what she was doing, but before she knew it, she'd chucked her umbrella, grabbed Nicole by the front of her flannel, and pulled her in for what she could only describe as the most amazing kiss of her life. She didn't care about the rain, she didn't care about the thought of catching a cold, she just wanted to kiss her... so that's what she did. 

Waverly thought if she'd tried to talk to Nicole, the words weren't going to come out, so she opted for the only other option she could think of; showing her how she felt, and she prayed to the heavens that Nicole felt the same way.

When Waverly grabbed her, Nicole didn't have a second to react before she felt Waverly's lips on hers. 'My god her lips are soft' Nicole thought. She didn't know what was going on in Waverly's head, but in case this was a one time thing, she wanted to make the most of moment; the fact that the girl she had been crushing on since the day she met her is now kissing her, in the rain like out of one of those cheesy romantic movies, made Nicole's heart fill with joy. She had placed both her hands on Waverly's hips to steady herself and to pull the other girl closer, considering she'd dropped her umbrella.

Waverly was in heaven, kissing Nicole was something she could easily get addicted to, the way their mouths - and at one point tongues - glided with each other was almost like they were made for each other. Waverly had now moved her hands from the front of Nicole's shirt to comb through her now drenched red locks. When she felt Nicole's hands pull her closer, she let out a small gasp, but continued to kiss her. 'I can't believe she's kissing me back!' Waverly thought to herself.

After what felt like eternity, Nicole gently pulled back, just enough so that their foreheads were now touching, and after they managed to get they're breathing under control, Nicole spoke:

"Not that I'm complaining in the slightest... but where the hell did that come from?" Nicole was praying that Waverly wasn't going to say this was a one time thing. 

Waverly chuckled. "To be honest I have no idea, I had a plan to come over and talk to you, but instead I just decided to wing it. I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

"Waverly Earp without a plan? Well that's new... but how about we make a plan now? We get inside, get dry, and then we can have that 'talk,' and maybe some more impromptu kisses?" Nicole finished with a wink and a smirk forming on her lips.

"That sounds like a really good plan"

The two women picked up their previously discarded umbrellas and dashed back to Nicoles as fast as they could, both with huge smiles on their face.

Waverly realised that Wynonna was right... perhaps being a little more spontaneous has it's perks, and when it comes to Nicole, She definetly wasn't going to plan as much, instead to just go for it.

THE END


End file.
